mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Harmony Gold USA
Harmony Gold is a television production and distribution company established in 1983. It is best known as the “creator” and main distributor of the anime series Robotech. It also partially dubbed the Dragon Ball series in the late 1980s. Harmony Gold also partly funded the controversial 1986 Shaka Zulu TV series in South Africa in spite of economic sanctions. After the cancellation of Robotech II: The Sentinels, a number of the staff were recruited to work at Saban Entertainment. The company’s public profile then fell into a near-dormant state for much of the 1990s, and its flagship Robotech franchise also fell into a state of neglect. In recent years, Harmony Gold appears to have rebounded on the DVD medium with the success of its Robotech series, released in partnership with ADV Films. Titles Films * Abe & Bruno (2005) * American Strays (1996) * Ball & Chain (2003) * Crazy Jones (2001) * Dawn of the Mummy (1981) * Death to the Supermodels (2004) * Dirt (2001) * Faster (2003) * Going Down (2003) * The Lost World (1992) * Return to the Lost World (1993) * Queen Kong (1976) * Siblings (2004) * Welcome to the Neighborhood (2002) Miniseries * Around the World in 80 Days (1989) * Heidi (1993) * King of the Olympics (1988) * The Man Who Lived at the Ritz (1988) * Shaka Zulu (1986) * Sherlock Holmes & The Leading Lady (1990) * Sherlock Holmes: Incident at Victoria Falls (1991) Animation * The Brave Frog (1985) * Captain Future (1987) * Captain Harlock and the Queen of a Thousand Years (1985) (an amalgamation of two different anime series from Toei Animation) **''Captain Harlock'' (1978-1982) **''Queen Millennia'' (1981-1982) * Casshan: Robot Hunter (1994) * Dracula: Sovereign of the Damned (1983) * Dragon Ball (1989?) (the first five episodes and movies 1 and 3) * Dr. Slump (1984?) (pilot of the first episode) * Flower Angel (1986) * Frankenstein (1983) * Gatchaman (1994) * Goldwing (1980) * Lensman: Power of the Lens (1987) * Lensman: Secret of the Lens (1988) * Little Women's Christmas Story (1986) * Lococomotion (200?) (aka. Tangoo & Ullashong) * Magical Princess Gigi (1986) (aka. Gigi and the Fountain of Youth) * Once Upon a Time (AKA Windaria) (1986) * Robotech (1985) (an amalgamation of three different anime series from Tatsunoko Productions) ** Super Dimension Fortress Macross (1982) ** The Super Dimension Cavalry Southern Cross (1984) ** Genesis Climber MOSPEADA (1983) * Codename: Robotech (1985) (an extended pilot of the 1985 series) * Robotech: The Movie (1986) * Robotech II: The Sentinels (1987) * Robotech 3000 (2000) * Robotech: Remastered (2003-2004) (remastered and extended version of the 1985 series) * Robotech: The Shadow Chronicles (2006) * Seven Seas: The Legend of Blue (200?) * Thumbelina (Sekai Meisaku Douwa: Oyayubi Hime) (the 1978 Toei Animation feature film, not the 1992 Enoki Films TV series) * The World of the Talisman (aka. Planetbusters, Birth) (1987) * The Call of the Wild (Toei Animation, dubbed 1982 Japanese production) * Timefighters In the Land of Fantasy (1987) Documentary Series & Specials * Animals of Africa (1987) * Faster (2003) * The Secret Identity of Jack the Ripper (1988) * Tibet: Cry of the Snow Lion (2004) * Walking After Midnight (1999) Series * Cobra (1993–1994) * The Adventures of Rin Tin Tin (1954, remastered 1999) Legal issues Harmony Gold is currently issuing cease and desist orders against sites displaying images and trailers from the upcoming MechWarrior video game. The company claim that the images portray ’mechs that they own the rights to, according to a legal settlement from 1996. The video game developers claim that the machines portrayed are significantly different from the Macross originals to not violate the 1996 agreement. In addition, Harmony Gold’s license for Macross came from Tatsunoko Production, but Japanese courts ruled that it was Studio Nue (creators of the series) that controls the Macross intellectual property. The license Tatsunoko was given was for international distribution outside Japan only, and does not allow them to control the intellectual property. External links * HarmonyGold.com—official website. * References Category:Entertainment companies of the United States Category:Macross Category:Robotech Category:Television production companies of the United States Category:Companies based in Los Angeles, California